I Need You
by volleyball7
Summary: Songfic! BCxButch Rated T for language and sexual references/hints. Oneshot!


I do not own anything! Song lyrics are typed **like this **and then you will see numbers ex: **(1) **which means at the end of the story there is a note. The song is BY Tim McGraw and Faith Hill.

So Enjoy:

**I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
**

She was passed out. She was just laying there, her chest moved softly as she breathed in and out. She always was on her back after they fought, all her bruises were up to the front along her ribs, down her hips and thighs. Her back was never hurt so she could rest and go at it again the next day. Her raven hair up in a messy ponytail with her bangs falling over her eyes, he reached out and swept them back so he could look at her face. Marks and scars from past battles lingered on her, and a newly forming bruise clinging to the left side of her face seemed to scream abuse. It's just another day in the life of Butch and Buttercup.

A sigh escaped his lips and he got up from the bed they shared. Nothing had ever been simple between them. Ever.

Butch made his way into the kitchen making a pot of coffee; he sat himself down at the counter. Buttercup always was on his mind, the fact that they were always together now because their siblings are getting hitched to each other. They were stuck between a rock and a hard place. Because even between the hostility, fighting, bickering, punching they did have potential to have something greater than just being fuck buddies.

A _relationship_ could form from this.

He shook his head at the thought. Impossible! It was the one thing that everyone expects them to do. And Buttercup hates falling into the grid. She was not a follower, she finally took reins of her life and became a leader herself and she was not keen on falling into society's ways.

The coffee finished brewing Butch poured a cup for himself tasting the addiction as is. He pulled back tasting a light dust of cinnamon in it and sticking his tongue out. Buttercup always put fresh grounds in before she went to bed so she wouldn't have to do it early in the morning and she loves adding cinnamon into it cause it tastes like Christmas in a cup. **(1) **Butch always bitched when she did that in his home, but he'd never tell her he liked when she did it.

His mind drifted to the other things that had him hooked onto his green-eyed pain in the ass.

The way she always fought with him on her passions. Every Monday night she had to watch Castle. **(2)** Even though he had no idea what the hell she saw in the show. Its just another stupid crime fighting show, he never understood why she liked it so much. But the fact that she fought him on it showed integrity on her part and she's not afraid to stand up for what she believes in.

Which brings up her annoyingly short temper. He ran his hand over his face, and sighed again. She always was fighting about something; whether it be he didn't flush the toilet, left the kitchen sink a mess from the night before, or even to making his bed. She was like his mother, which yeah he did need it sometimes. Which he did like about her… sometimes.

He like the way she laid with him at night. She puts up a bold front and has to act the man in the relationship but at night when he crawls into bed and lays his arm across her stomach she doesn't push him away she lets him lay it there. Giving him the acknowledgement that he is a man pretty much. Which he liked. He didn't need public displays of it cause she would never do that in the first place. But the fact when there home he can be the man is something he likes.

**_I wanna smell that sweet addiction on my breath_**

He snapped out of it seeing her walk in, nothing but her bra and shorts on. She rubbed her eyes and yawned grabbing a cup for herself and making her coffee. She turned and looked at him and took a sip. And she let out a breath and made a face cause it burned her tongue.

"It's hot." Butch said taking a gulp as he choked it down.

"No shit sherlock. I burned myself, don't you think I could tell?" She growled softly, never a morning person.

"No need to get your panties in a wad, you never can take a joke can you?" His eyes rolled instinctively, which earned him a smack on the arm. "I'll take that as a no, careful where you hit you've left enough claw marks on me." He flexed his muscle instinctively, nail markings wrapped around his upper body. "Holding onto me for dear life last night."

"You like when I scratch you, we've had this discussion." Buttercup jumped up on the counter and faced him. "Let's go somewhere, do something… I'm sick of looking at the same four walls."

_**I wanna ride across West Virginia in the backseat of a Cadillac**_

Her bright green eyes burned at his heart and pulled on his strings. "You know you want to just get up and go somewhere. You always were the adventurous one." She bit her lip at his words.

**You know some cowboys like me go out like that**

"Sweet talking me after you just hit me." He smirked and leaned closer. "Are you trying to flirt with me?" She didn't say a word just stared at him. "You are ridiculously bi-polar even for a girl." She smacked him across the face. "Be careful I like that, don't start something you can't finish babe."

She kicked his chest and pushed him to the ground and got up walking to the bedroom. "Are you coming or what?" She turned and looked at him on the ground, leaning on the frame on the door.

"Not yet, I'm not." He jumped up to his feet.

**_So I need you, like a needle needs a vein_**

_********__Like my Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain_

The rain tapped against the bedroom window, as the couple lay on the bed calming down from their festive activities. "What about Oklahoma?" Buttercup thought allowed.

"What?" Butch turned on his side to face her. "What are you talking about?"

"I want to go somewhere, get away from Townsville…" She sat up and crossed her legs looking at him. "I was serious earlier, I want to get out of here for a bit. See some place new." She sighed at him.

**I need you like a lighthouse on the coast  
**

"What if we head to the west coast?" She got off the bed and pulled her shirt and panties on.

"Nah bad idea I don't need to run into Mojo and see his newly reformed life." Butch grunted with much sarcasm.

**Like the father and the son meet the holy ghost  
**

"Oh yeah how is his new 'faith' going?" **(3)** She zipped her jeans up.

"He still believes his savior Paul Kizer-whatever is going to beam him up and take him to a different galaxy." An instinctive eye roll from the two occurred. Butch threw on his jeans. "Why the sudden interest in leaving?" His jeans were on in seconds.

_**I need you**_

"Because I need a get-a-way and I want to take it with you." She looked at him seriously.

**I wanna get lost in some corner booth**

Buttercup plopped herself in a booth at their favorite Coney-Island restaurant. "Mhmm fries, lots of fries." She smiled to herself.

Which inturn caused Butch to smile at her silliness. She can go from acting like a complete adult to a kid in fifteen seconds. "Alright fries it is but you have to actually eat something. Burger, sandwhich I don't care just something." He looked at the menu.

"So how about **Cantina Mexico**? That's some place new and we can drink til we lose ourselves and drink some more?" Buttercup tapped on the counter reviewing her options for food.

"Yeah no… I'm all for drinking til we black out but if I'm paying to go anywhere I am going to be a little sober. And ever since your fiasco with your sisters down in Cozumel the tabloids would be all over you, and you know it."

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that." She remembered having a all out fight with her sisters about some hotel room and they ended up having an all out warfare in the sky. Knocking into buildings and ruining buisnesses… not the best idea to get away from drama. "But its probably died down right?" She looked at Butch who just shook his head.

"Yeah I wouldn't count on that one."

**I wanna dance to the static of an a.m. radio**

Buttercup smiled as Footloose came on the stereo. "Love the classics." Their waitress came and got the order and they were sitting staring at each other. "Butch your quiet what's going on?"

Butch snapped out of his thoughts. "Hmm? Oh nothing."

"It sure doesn't seem like it, I'm making small talk and your not bashing me for it or anything. You sure your ok?"

"Of course I am quit being such a worry wart and pipe down." He stuck his tongue out at her. "Better?"

Buttercup glared. "You know that was a bad idea and you will pay severely for it."

"Yes I know but that's half the fun." He smiled his boyish grin and jumped on his plate of food as soon as it hit the table. He looked up at Buttercup to see her doing the same thing and inwardly he smiled.

**I wanna wrap the moon around us and lay beside you skin on skin  
Make love 'til the sun comes up and the sun goes down again cause I need you  
**

As Butched laid with Buttercup that night, he found himself watching her sleep. Noticing her breathing patterns, the face she makes and the sounds coming from her mouth as she softly talks. He tried to move to go to the bathroom but she ended up cuddling closer to him and holding onto his shirt. "I love you Buttercup." He whispered kissing her forehead.

**I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you**

_**Oh, I need you, I need you  
I need you, I need you  
**_

* * *

**A.N:** A one-shot for you green lovers. I was listening to I Need You By Tim McGraw and Faith Hill and it hit me to write this so I hope you like it. Now for my little notes:

1. The cinnamon in the coffee is from two and a half men, I don't own it.

2. Castle is an amazing TV show on ABC, crime fighting

3. I am not mocking any religion in any way! I would never do that. I just needed something for that part of the song.


End file.
